Exams
by EmililyBabez
Summary: oneshot I walk into the exam room completely unprepared. I think I'm doing georgraphy or german or graphics or something. All I know is I'm candiate number 2101 and I'm about to take one the most important test of my secondary school career.


I walk into the exam room completely unprepared. I think I'm doing georgraphy or german or graphics or something. All I know is I'm candiate number 2101 and I'm about to take one the most important test of my secondary school career. GCSE's. I have no idea what them four letters stand for but all I know is I'm going to fail them. I'm sitting at the front while a woman, thinking shes important reading the rules telling us how long the georgraphy exam is. 1 hour and 15 minutes how tedious. I hate georgahy apperntly we only have to do two questions out of three. Although each question has an A, B, C, D, E, and F part.

I HATE EXAMS.

ALOT !

About half and hour into the exam I finish / give up. And start to look around the hall - slyly. Because if the woman who thinks shes important will chuck me out the exam if she catches me. Although that sounds like a good thing I'm sure theres something bad that will happen - I just haven't thought of it yet. I stare to my left. Jake Ryans sat there consentrating on his exam. He's bitting his lip and has small worry lines on his forhead. But he's just a friend, a friend who came back from Antatica because he can't stand Mikayla. A friend who is really cute. A friend - thats all. I put alittle and look to my right. Lillys sat to the right doddling happily. "PSSSST" I hissed as quitely as I could. "You fishinished ?" I mouthed pointing to the half done georgraphy test on my desk. She half shock, half nodded her head (an all round funny effect to watch) and mouthed something along the lines "as much as I want to do and as much as I can do" and as she said that she pushed everything off her desk and onto the floor.

EVERYTHING !

Pencils, crayons, pen, ruler, sharperner, rubber, her test, a calculator (which I didnt get why she brougt in). All on the floor causing the not-so-important-important-ladys attention. She gave Lilly incredibly evil evils to Lilly and medium evils to me because I had to bite my hand to stop myself crying of laughter. The woman picked up Lillys stuff placed it on Lillys desk and Lilly smiled cheerily and sang "Thank you Oh so much Miss woman. It was clearly an accident I of course blame Sir Isaac Newton for creating gravity." Quiteness has never been Lillys strong point (neithers geography or science) so she disrupted the whole test but the woman choice to ignore Lilly - which was a sensible idea. And carry on watching us all like graud dogs. Especially Lilly. I stare at Oliver who was sat behind Lilly. Oliver was staring at Lilly and Lilly was staring at thin air.

Oliver stared at Lilly - alot. He was now staring at the back of her head. She was wearign some clip thing very complcatedly put up but still nice. Olivers eyes travelled south down her back and to her (how should I say this - theres so many words to put it) bottom (or bum or ass or diare or ect ect). I smell romance and it smells like Lilly and Oliver too. That didn't sound as good as I thought it would.

It's 35 minutes into the exam. And I'm bored. Me thinks it's time for some daydreaming. I look to my left Jakes still writing although His papers closed. Hmmmmm. Jake - my friend. His gorgous deep blue friendly eyes. His sligtly sandy blone long hair which is just the right blonde for his skin tone his friendly hair. His zombie slaying friendly muscles. His _just friends_ smile. GOSH I DON'T LIKE JAKE RYAN !

I noticed Jake mouthing something to Oliver, I looked at Oliver mouthing something back. "I'm not stareing" from Oliver

"You are" From Jake

"Why would I ?" Oliver

"You like her" Jake

"As a friend - like you and Miley" Mop-haired-Lilly-lover-mouth-what ?

Jake breathed out shock his head and stared at the person behid me who was still writing it's about 45 minutes into the test and she's still writing essays for answers from one mark questions. My jaw dropped as I have wrote 1 word per mark. Yes as I said I hate georgraphy. A differnt woman to Miss-not-so-important hit my hand with a book and tell me turn around. She looked like what would happen if Miss Piggy and Kermet the frog ever had a child ! Although I turned to the right and started anouther convosation with Lilly.

"Olivers looking at you" I acted out. I decided it'd be more fun this way instead of mouthing ; I pointed at Oliver then my eyes then her.

"Me ? Why ?" She pointed to her self and did the shrugging why thing

I only had to do one thing that made her blush go all spazzy and knock all her things of the desk (agian) and get her sent out (hopefully her GCSE will still count or I shall tell them it's my fault) Want to know what I did ? I made a heart :D.

An hour into the exam 15 minutes left. Thank the big guy upstairs. Lillys back in the exam and I'm now casually mouthing to Jake (just my friend) Ryan. I decided I shall make my move. But subtely though. In my great Miley Stewart way.

"We still _just_ friends ?" Meaning are we anything more but obviously Jake being a male he thought I ment have we fallen out or something.

"Yeah buds to the end," _grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

"oh" I said and turned back to my paper, and doodeled in the margin a little love heart with J.R in the middle. Miley you don't like him, Jake comfirmed were _buds_ like what dad calls me. So he's like family. Miley it would be inscest. It'd be like fancying Jackson

_No it wouldn't_

Yes it would

_Nah it's Jake not Jakson_

They both begin with a J

_So i'll never be able to date a J name _

Errrrrm ?

_Lost for words now I WON !_

Grrrr, I hate when I lose an argument to myself

_HAHA! Your crazy_

Only for Jake

_Dammit I admitted it _

It's the end of the exam and we leave the room. Lilly has to stay behind I mouth "Sorry". I had to talk to Jake and Oliver who first who first ? Jake it was now or never with him

"JAKE I LIKE YOU !" I pratically shout

He looked at me confused

"I like you. _Like _like you. Pratically love you like Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl at there Las Vegas wedding - Boy that was a sight"

Agian with the confused face but he was going to say something. But he didn't but he did something better. He kissed me and wasn't going to Romania. He kissed me and there wasn't anouther girl. He kissed me and wasn't as just friends. HE KISSED ME!

Now I just had to get Oliver to admit the truth ...

**Well yeah they all now exams in a english way. Because it's science week and I decided to do something productive (just you know Oliver admits the truth and now there goign to get married. They all pass JUST !**


End file.
